Drawn Together
by Falcon Ten'ou
Summary: An alternative universe on how Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kaioh meet and possibly fall in love. Time will only tell what comes to pass with these two.
1. 1

_Hello all H&M fans! I am the one and only Falcon Ten'ou! And I love reviews. Leave me tons, and I promised to read them all!_

_So here's the skinny: I don't own Sailor Moon, Haruka or Michiru.... blah blah blah, and all those basic disclaimers._

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Drawn Together**

It was the first day of the semester, and the blonde was already running late. This was nothing new for her, but some how it was still frustrating. She cursed as she pulled a t-shirt on, and slid into her flip-flops simultaneously. There was no time for breakfast, or to even try to tame her wild hair. "It'll have to do…" The blonde sighed as she glanced her to bedroom mirror, and throw the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

The hallway clock chimed, and she cursed loudly. The blonde should have already been in her seat, let alone just leaving her apartment. She closed the door loudly, taking her frustrations out on it, instead of someone else.

"God Ten'ou! Shouldn't you already be in class?" A red head leaned in her doorway looking at the blonde.

The blonde stopped fiddling with her lock to look across the hall to her neighbor. "You know I should be Amaya… I…" The blonde sighed and finally got her door locked, "I just can't be on time to anything."

Amaya smiled at her neighbor, "No worries, Haruka. We still love you. Now! Get going! I'll be here when class gets out. Come over and let me know how it goes."

Haruka nodded, and waved goodbye to her friend and she tore down the stairs to her car in the parking lot. She was happy she'd put her supplies in her car the night before. "At least I'm not forgetting anything…" Haruka thought out loud as she slipped her sun glasses on and her car roared to life.

Not long later, Haruka parked her car and made a light jog towards the building she was going to be contained in for the next few hours. She riffled through her pocket, as she ran, for her schedule. "Room 172... That should be…." The blonde's eye scanned the hallway, "Down there…" And she took off in that direction. She found her class in no time, yanked the door open, and tumbled in.

Everyone in the class stopped and looked at her. Someone giggled at the tomboy with wild hair. The teacher tried not to smirk as he said, "Can I help you…." He paused and took the blonde in for a second, unsure of how to address her. He went on a limb and added, "…Miss…?"

Haruka straightened herself up right, and noticed a girl across the class room scowling at her. "What's her God Damn problem….?" The blonde muttered under her breath, and looked at the teacher, "Ten'ou Haruka…. I'm, uh… in your class…" She flashed him her famous smile, hoping it would smooth over the fact that she was late, and disturbed his class.

The teacher breathed a sign of relief. "Ah, yes… Miss Ten'ou. We were just going around the room introducing ourselves. Why don't you go next?" He knew he was putting her on the spot, and watched as her grin faded away. "Just your name, year and why you are taking the class."

"Alright…" The blonde ran a hand through her hair, "Ten'ou Haruka. Third Year. And…" She paused for a second and wondered if she should tell the real reason she had to take this class or make up a lie. She glanced at her teacher, and saw his cocky smile. She felt her eyes narrow… the truth it is, "And I have no interest in drawing. I just need it to graduate." Most of the class snickered and elbowed their neighbors.

"Ten'ou's got balls…" The blonde hid her smirk when she over heard one of her classmates.

The teacher cleared his throat, "There's an empty stool next to Miss Kaioh."

Haruka nodded, proud with herself and looked around for the empty stool. Her eyes fell on the girl that was glaring at her earlier. This time the girl's eyes were on fire, and she looked like she could spit acid. "Oh no…." Was all that could escape the blonde's lips when she saw the empty stool next to the glaring girl.

Begrudgingly, Haruka moved to the other side of the room. She laid her drawing pad on the table she now shared with teal haired girl. Haruka slumped onto her stool, and was happy to find that the window was in perfect view of her seat. The class continued with introductions, but she had no interested in these people. Besides, she was sure at break they would surround her table. The boys wanting to clap her on the back, and the girls to lust after her. She was use to this.

"Kaioh Michiru." Haruka was startled by the soft voice next to her. And despite herself she turned to look at the girl. "Third year, and I need this class as a requirement for my degree."

Haruka was fully turned and looking at the girl next to her now. She had shoulder length, wavy hair that looked very soft. Her blue eyes were deep and full of passion. She was very beautiful, and Haruka could feel butterflies in her stomach the longer she looked at this girl. Michiru's lips were full, and Haruka wondered what they'd feel like against her own. Haruka's eyes traced down Michiru's neck over her collar bone, and followed the V in the neck of the shirt…

"Miss Ten'ou… right…?" Haruka's head snapped up to meet Michiru's eyes. Again Haruka felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"Umm… yeah. Well, Haruka." The blonde swallowed hard, and all of a sudden her mouth felt very dry.

Michiru's lips pursed, "Haruka then." Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not the subject you should be studying."

Haruka's eyes bulged a little. "Crap… I got caught…" Ran through her mind, and she quickly looked away from the girl next to her. The butterflies in her stomach turned into rocks, and she felt a little sick all of a sudden. "So…sorry Michiru… I didn't mean…"

Michiru cut her off by raising her hand a little, "It's Miss Kaioh to you." She picked up her pencil and began sketching whatever the assignment the teacher had laid out for them.

Haruka gawked at the girl. She'd never had anyone talk to her like that before, and she was pretty sure she hated Michiru. Even if she was gorgeous. It was then that she realized, she'd missed what they were suppose to be drawing. "It's official… I hate her…" Haruka thought to herself as she glanced up to the teacher. Who gestured to the flower pots on the center table.

"Draw a flower pot in space,_ not_ space with a flower pot." The teacher said, and Haruka looked at him blankly. As she glanced around at her classmates, she realized she was the only one that had no idea what he was talking about. "And I should add, these will me your seats for the rest of the class. No exceptions."

Haruka let out a groan. This just wasn't her day. She side glanced to Michiru, wondering how the teal haired girl felt about the arrangement. Haruka had a private smile when she notice Michiru tense and pressed down so hard on her paper that her lead snapped. "At least, " Haruka thought to herself, "I can have a little fun irritating this girl…"

* * *

_Keep reading!!!!_


	2. 2

_Me again guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! _

_~Falcon~  
_

* * *

"It was awful!" Haruka groaned out as she flopped on to her neighbor's couch. Amaya eyed the blonde and crossed her arms and leaned in the archway of her living room. "Honestly, 'Maya… I don't know how I'm going to make it through this class. The teacher already hates me. My table partner loathes me entirely. And this drawing stuff might be harder than I originally thought."

"Well," Amaya started softly, "What happened.?" She knew she'd opened a can of worms, and as the blonde started to regale her, she went to the kitchen and brought two bottles of beer from her fridge. Handing one to the blonde, and keeping one for herself.

Haruka moved her feet from the couch, so Amaya could sit down, and took the bottle from her. "Ok, so like I was saying, I was late, and may have said something smart-ass-ish to the teacher…" She paused to take a swig of the liquid, and saw how Amaya's eyebrow was raised, "Ok, so I told him I didn't want to take the class. Regardless, he hates me. You should have heard what he said about my damn flower pot drawing! It was harsh! It wasn't as bad as he made it out to be."

"So you made your teacher mad, he'll get over it. Now what is this about your table-mate?" Amaya sipped her beer, and was amused at how worked up her friend was.

"Oh! That damn Kaioh girl!" Haruka slammed her beer down on the coffee table.

"Ohhhh! Is she cute?" Amaya knew Haruka was a sucker for a pretty girl.

"Well.. Yes…. But that's not the point! She's a pain in the ass." Haruka threw a pillow from the couch at Amaya. "Don't interrupt." Amaya stuck her tongue out at Haruka. "Anyway, so she just glares at me. I know I was late, but it wasn't like the class had really started. And then when I started drawing, I was just using a mechanical pencil. So! She looks over and see's me, and says, 'Oh for Heaven's sake!' I'm really confused by this, but I keep working. So during break, I was waiting for everyone to come up to me, ya know, like normal. And you'll never guess what happened…" Haruka stopped and picked up her beer again, and took a big gulp.

"Common, what happened?" Amaya hated to admit it, but she was really curious to why her friend was in such a lousy mood.

The blonde sighed and she took the bottle from her lips, "They all came over to the table alright…" Haruka sighed, and lost interested in her beer, setting it back down on the coffee table.

"Well…?" Amaya asked impatiently.

"Well… like I said, a lot of the class came over to the table, but it wasn't to talk to me." Haruka let out a frustrated grunt before she continued, "Apparently, this Kaioh girl is some well-known musician and painter."

"Her first name isn't Michiru is it?" Haruka only nodded pathetically. Amaya look at her miserable friend wide eyed, "You sit next to Michiru Kaioh!? She's the one I've been raving to you about for weeks now! She's amazing!"

Haruka winced and grabbed her beer up again, "Yeah, I gathered that much already." Haruka paused to finish the liquid in the bottle. "They were all in love with her. One of them even asked me to move so they could be closer to her!" The anger of the memory rose in the blonde's chest, and she slammed her empty bottle down. "Do they not know who I am!?"

Carefully, Amaya placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder, "Ruka, dear… I doubt those artsy types follow motor-sports…" Haruka opened her mouth to interrupt, but Amaya raised her hand and quickly added, "And you haven't done much with your music lately. Besides…" The red head paused to sip her beer, "She just had that cd come out, and I'm sure they know her from her new gallery show… remember the one I've been trying to get you to go to with me!?"

Haruka had taken to crossing her arms tightly over her chest and sinking into her neighbor's couch as much as possible. "Yeah, well… You know I had a busy season… and now I'm not even sure I want to go with you at all. Though… her drawing was the best in the class…"

Amaya only rolled her eyes at Haruka as she rose from the couch, and walked over to her stereo. She ejected a cd, and put it in the case sitting on top of the player. "Here." She held out the jewel case to the tomboy who looked like she was trying to sink completely into the cushions.

Grudgingly, Haruka took the case, and looked down to see the cover art. It was a painting of a great tsunami rising over a broke, dirty and dead city. The blacks, and grays were only made beautiful by the teals and shades of blue of the great ocean that rose over the world. Haruka's eyes followed over the imagine, with a gaped mouth. Simply in the lower right corner in thin, white cursive read, "Rebirth." Slowly, with hands that felt like they were shaking, the blonde turned the case over, only to find the image of the girl that had glared at her earlier that day, holding a violin.

The red head observed her neighbor, with great amusement. She'd never seen the blonde react in such a way to art, but somehow knew the blonde would have such a reaction. "Pretty great, huh? She painted that." Amaya remand standing, watching Haruka. "I think the original is at her show."

The entranced tomboy only nodded to her friend's words. She studied Michiru's face on the cd case. It was soft, and not angry like it had been towards the blonde earlier. Her mouth held a soft smile, and her eyes held a fragile strength that drew Haruka in. She wondered if anyone else noticed that the look Michiru held was not that of a confident musician, but only a mask. In an instant, Haruka thought she knew this teal haired beauty fully. More than she may have even known herself.

Amaya waved her hand in front of Haruka's face after a while. "Earth to Ruka… Hey, I hate to kick you out, but I've got some work to do… and I'm sure you do to." The blonde looked at her friend, almost a little confused. How long had she been looking at the cd? She held the case back out to Amaya, who only shook her head, "No, go a head and borrow it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks…" was all that Haruka could manage, as she rose from the couch, put the cd into her bag, and swung the strap over her shoulder. She hugged the shorter girl, and left for her place just across the hall. Again, the blonde struggled with the lock, this time a little less frustrated. Her head seemed to be clouded. She felt like she was floating in a deep ocean. Or was it just the artists eyes she was so deeply drawn into?

* * *

_What do you think so far?_


	3. 3

_Yo yo yiggety yo! Falcon again. What's the word?_

* * *

A few weeks into the semester, and Haruka had been late to every drawing class. To her, it felt like a petty battle, but she was determine to fight on. She knew her teacher didn't care any more, since he'd taken to doing roll at the end of class, but instead, it was to bother the teal haired girl she'd shared a table with. She longed for that cross look every time she casual walked in the class room 15 minutes late. Something about getting on the girl's nerves made Haruka's day.

The blonde had started to become creative in ways to annoy Michiru. Instead of getting a portfolio or carrying case for her drawings, Haruka simply stuffed the loose pages in the back of her sketch book, and used a mechanical pencil instead of the drawing pencils assigned for the class. Once in a while she left her headphones on the whole class. Only pausing when the teach would come to talk to her. But what seemed to annoy the teal haired girl the most, was the day that Haruka had left her aviator sunglasses on the whole class.

Most their classmates realized what the blonde tomboy was pulling, and looked forward to when she'd casually walk in late. The teacher even seemed to start to enjoy the light-hearted pranks, as they were thought of. They never knew what to expect, but would laugh to themselves when Michiru would obviously be fuming. On breaks, people started to crowded around Haruka, which was the breaking point for the painter/musician. She no longer stayed at the table during break, for a few extra minutes on her drawings. The second the teach would release them, she'd lay her pencil back in it's case and leave the classroom very quickly. Only coming back right as the class would begin again.

It was an aviator and head phone day, when Haruka noticed the sad look in Michiru's eyes. It was after break, and though the teal girl's face held the scowl it normally did, her eyes had a wet look about them. Haruka could help herself looking over the top of her glasses to look at Michiru's profile. The blonde didn't have long to observe Michiru, before the artist looked up from her drawing and straight into Haruka's eyes. The sad look was gone, and replaced with a fire, "Can I help you?" Michiru snapped at the tomboy.

Haruka felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Michiru truly meant to burn her. All the blonde could do was shake her head, and look away. All of a sudden she wanted nothing more than to get away from the girl next to her, who was still glaring. Haruka removed her sunglasses and laid them on the table, and rubber her eyes for a second, before removing her headphones and laying her mp3 player on her sketch pad. She needed to get out of this classroom. Maybe splashing some water on her face would make her feel better?

Michiru watched the blonde stand from her stool and leave the classroom. She'd never seen the tomboy leave the class other than at the end of lesson before. It actually made her smirk a little knowing she'd won this battle in their silent war. It was her first victory, and she knew it may be her only one. This war they had been having actually bothered the teal haired girl. Ever since their classmates had taken an interest in the blonde, Michiru would retreat to a stall in the bathroom. Today in particular she'd allowed their fight get to her, and she silently cried in the stall. It occurred to Michiru at that moment, that Haruka had been looking at her. What had that goofy, blonde been looking at? Had she noticed the sad look, that Michiru had desperately been trying to hide. "Couldn't be…" She though to herself.

The artist couldn't help herself, and glanced over at Haruka's drawing. The blonde had actually gotten a lot better than their first day of class. Michiru had thought their teacher was always a little too harsh with Haruka's drawings, but silently enjoyed the blond being put in her place. Michiru observed an obvious style in Haruka's drawings. The thick lines reminded her of the comic books her friends read when they were in grade school. Without realizing it, Michiru genuinely smiled at the thought of the blonde flipping through a comic with a child-like enthusiasm.

With a quick glance around the classroom, Michiru realized no one was looking her way. "Of course, she's not here irritating me…" Michiru couldn't help the thought running through her head, and sighed inwardly, before reaching over to turn the blonde's sketch book to have a better look. The painter made a silent critique of the drawing before her, though damn mp3 was in the way. Curiosity over took the her again, "What kind of music does this girl listen to?" Michiru muttered to herself, and lifted the played to look at the song currently paused.

As Michiru had only just picked up the player when an unfamiliar hand took her hand. A shiver crept from the spot where the fingers brushed her skin. The artist enjoyed the soft skin that touched her's for a split second, before looking up into emerald eyes, and realizing who so boldly was holding her hand. A sly smile was on Haruka's face, but her eyes played at something else. Michiru's breath caught at the thought of the blonde flirting with her. It was then that Michiru felt Haruka's fingers wrap around her player and pull her hand away.

Emerald eyes never left blue as Haruka put her headphones back on, and hit play. Michiru could feel herself blush a little. Keeping their eyes locked, Haruka smirked widely, and slid her sunglasses back on. She stayed facing the teal hair artist, and couldn't help but chuckle, as the girl's face pinched back into a scowl, but could still see amusement in her eyes.

Michiru turned away first. She had to admit defeat this round, but she saw something just then that she'd never seen before in the blonde. Maybe she wasn't as bad as previously thought? Michiru tried to focus back on her drawing but couldn't help but feel the warmth in her cheeks when she thought of Haruka's fingers brushing over her palm. A thought came to her suddenly, she couldn't remember why they had such an intimate moment just a few minutes ago. "Her music." A voice in the artists head said. "But what had the she been listening to…?"

* * *

_Review!!!_


	4. 4

_I hope y'all aren't bored yet!_

* * *

With her purse over my shoulder, and briefcase in her other hand, Amaya slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. She wore a tailored gray, pin-stripped, suit jacket, with a tastefully cut, red blouse underneath it. It was paired with a knee length skirt, that matched her jacket, black nylons and a beautiful pair of heels. And the red haired woman was miserable. She knew she had a great job, and that she would be secure for the rest of her life if she stayed with her firm, but after a long week, she wanted nothing more than to lay on the couch, and enjoy the company of her neighbor, Haruka.

Amaya stood outside her door, after her eternal climb up the stairs. She was glad to be home, but before she could bring herself to open her door, she glanced across the hall to the closed door of Haruka's apartment. It was quiet, but she could hear music coming from the other side of the door. With a soft smile, Amaya decided to hurry changing her clothes. She loved to listen to the blonde play the piano.

Once inside, Amaya changed as quickly as possible into soft cotton pants, and a tank top. Almost instantly, she felt the stress of the week melt off of her. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, taking in the image. She was a beautiful girl, she knew it, but for some reason she couldn't make the right person see it. Slowly, she took the bobby-pins from her hair, and let it out of the bun she kept it in for work. Her red hair came down past her shoulders. It was very straight, and held no hope of a wave or curl. Even after being up in a bun all day, it still lay straight. Nevertheless, she still ran a brush through her strands, and smiled at her reflection. Once satisfied with how her hair looked, she almost allowed herself to leave the bathroom. With a sign, she pulled her hair into a high pony-tail. She felt silly trying to look nice for Haruka. "She won't notice anyway…" Despite herself, the words escaped her lips, and looked foreign as her clone in the mirror said them to her.

Leaving the bathroom, Amaya dialed her favorite pizza joint, and gave Haruka's address. This was somewhat of a tradition for them, one Amaya enjoyed very much. Tonight, they'd gorge themselves on pizza, watch movies, and if she was lucky, Haruka would play for her for a while. The red head slipped on a pair of flip-flops, and purposely didn't check her reflection, in the hall mirror. She didn't want to start the night with such depressed thoughts. She locked her door, and crossed the hallway to Haruka's door, and used the spare key the blonde had given her to open the door.

Haruka's apartment always had a very calm feel about it. Kept a little cool, to the blonde's taste, Amaya shivered a little when an odd breeze surrounded her body as she entered. This always happened, when she came into the apartment. Something mysterious that neither Haruka or she could explain. Amaya would have liked to say it was comforting, but instead, it reminded her of Haruka's cold, distant side. In her mind, she felt like the apartment didn't accept her within it. Though she knew such thoughts were silly.

The hall clock chimed, and brought Amaya back to herself. She shut her neighbor's door, and slipped out of her shoes. Haruka was still playing her piano, and without the barrier of the door, the music was even more beautiful than Amaya had even imagined. "It's a new piece…" She thought to herself as she crept deeper within the apartment. She passed the kitchen, into the living room. She knew she wouldn't find the blonde here, sprawled on her couch like she found Haruka most times she came over. The red head looked down the hallway, towards the blonde's bedroom, and sighed, "Haruka wouldn't be in there either." Heavy-hearted, she walked through the living room to the adjacent room. Most people use this room for a computer desk, instead, the blonde had a piano. To this day, Amaya wasn't sure how they had gotten such a large piano into the apartment.

Haruka sat on the bench before her white-finished piano, her back the archway, where Amaya stood. Normally, she would sense someone else in her apartment, and turn to smile at her neighbor. But today, she was obviously deep in to her music. Amaya had never seen her so deeply into her own world. It was then, that she noticed the blonde wearing headphones. The cord came from her head down to the mp3 played that rest on top of the piano. No sheet music sat before the tomboy, but as Amaya moved beside the piano, it wouldn't have mattered if there had been. Haruka's eyes were closed, tight. She was concentrating very hard on moving her hands correctly across the keyboard.

The sound of a bow across strings, invaded the blonde's mind. It inspired her, and took her to a different world. She was no longer in her apartment, sitting at her beautiful piano. In her mind, she stood on the sand, before a vast ocean. The sea air blew through her shaggy, blonde locks, and calmed her as if they were delicate fingers stroking her scalp. Something about this world felt very right. Like it was a long, lost memory she had been searching for, and never realized she was on the journey.

In her mind's eye, she could see the figure of a woman standing at the edge of the vast ocean. Bare foot, the water licked at this woman's feet, and ankles with a bold enough wave. As Haruka felt herself move forward, as if her playing forced her feet to move in sink. It felt like a dance, that the violin drove forward, but was made more tender, passionate by the soft keying on the piano. Haruka was pulled towards the woman of the sea, that held her violin close to chin, forming the melody that played only for the blonde. The woman's eyes were closed tightly, and her own waves of aqua blew gently in the breeze. A breeze that surely was new to this world.

The pianist reached out to stroke through those long aqua waves, as the song ended, and Haruka was left in the darkness. She was back in her apartment, before her piano, with her eyes closed. It was a familiar darkness, as the blonde opened her eyes, staring at the familiar white-finish. She felt the coolness of her apartment over take her, and with a sigh, removed her headphones.

Amaya stood gaping at her neighbor. Never before had she heard such a beautiful melody, or for that matter Haruka play so passionately. She couldn't help herself, and she reached out to touch the side of Haruka's face. Before her fingers could make contact, Haruka jerked to the side.

"How long have you been standing there…?" The blonde's voice was distant, and her eyes were closed again. Unknown to Amaya, Haruka was trying to see the Sea Goddess in her mind again. To try and remember every soft curve of her face. Of the gentle smile that lay on her full lips. Lips that were so often pierced and unwelcoming to the blonde. But somehow in the music, Haruka had found the girl's beautiful, yet lonely soul, and she wanted nothing more than to be the breeze through her aqua strands.

"I…" Amaya had lost her voice, and jerked her hand back to her side, even taking a half step back. She couldn't believe how different the room felt all of a sudden, "I.. I just got here…. Maybe 5 minutes ago. You were so deep in your music, and it was so… beautiful… I couldn't help but listen." The red haired woman watched as Haruka's face softened, and she opened her green eyes again. "I'm sorry Ruka… I didn't mean to interrupt…"

Softness return to Haruka's face. She couldn't search for the violinist right now, not with Amaya here. "It's alright Maya." Haruka grinned at her neighbor, and stretched before standing from the bench. She'd been playing for what felt like eternity, and the fatigue washed over her mind, and body. She was actually glad for being back in reality, with her friend. "So!" The blonde walked past a still unsure Amaya into the living room, and flopped on the couch. "When's the pizza getting here?"

* * *

_And a twist!_


	5. 5

_Hey guys! I'm working on part 6 right now. I hope I'll have it and more parts up soon_

_~Falcon~_

* * *

"Ten'ou… I think this is a really bad idea…" A dark haired boy whispered to the blonde. He was half a head shorter than the tomboy that stood next to him, picking the lock of the closed door before them. They both heard the click, as the lock opened, and the door swung inward. "A _really_ bad idea…."

"Common…" Haruka whispered back and pushed the boy forward through the door. She shut the door behind them, before flipping the light switch on. "Have I ever got you in trouble before?" She flashed her famous smile, and walked past the her friend, and on to the stage of the auditorium.

The dark haired boy watched as Haruka past him, and over to the piano at the edge of the stage. "Many, _many_ times!" He tried to not yell, but knew his voice was louder than it should have been. With a sigh, he followed her to the stage. Regardless of the trouble they were probably going to get into, he wouldn't abandon her.

Haruka reached into her shoulder bag and pulled a jewel case out, before setting the bag down on the stage floor, next to the piano. She flung the case at the boy, "Catch!" She laughed as he fumbled to not drop it. "Shinji, you know how to run the sound equipment… go put it on track 5. I need your opinion." The dark haired boy known as Shinji knew there was no point in arguing with her, and went to do what she had asked. Haruka sat at the bench of the school's piano. She knew it wasn't as high quality as her own, but she had no choice. She closed her eyes, and welcomed the familiar darkness as her hands danced over the keyboard in a warm up.

Grumbling to himself, Shinji climbed the stairs to the balcony, where the lighting and sound booth stood. Once inside, it took him next to no time to get everything in order. Even bringing the stage lights up to see her better. Pushing the intercom button, "Ready when you are." His voice was piped through the house speakers. He sighed, they were sure to get caught now. He waited for her nod, and pressed play on the cd played. Luckily, there was a few seconds of silence for him to leave the booth, and sit in the back row of the balcony.

Haruka was deep in her darkness, and she waited for the first draw of the bow. For her queue. As the music washed over her like a sea, she began to play on instinct. She found herself again upon the beach, with the beautiful violinist. Again she felt her body moving in its dance towards the Goddess. Again she longed to be the wind through the aqua waves. And sadly, again she was pulled back to reality as the music faded to nothingness. She signed, and dropped her head a little. They weren't meant to meet this way. This time though, as Haruka exited her darkness, the aqua haired beauty was a reality, and stood across from her on the stage.

Michiru's eyes met and held Haruka's. She was filled with so many different emotions at this very moment. Anger that the blonde had the gall to "improve" upon her song. Awe at how beautifully the music fit together. Like it was made to fit that way. Shock that the blonde could play so well. She held her violin case close to her chest. She wanted to shield herself from the warm, butterfly feeling inside her, as she stood staring into Haruka's deep green eyes. And then she felt guilt. Guilt for how she had misjudged the tomboy before her.

Haruka sat, froze, caught in Michiru's gaze. She wondered if it was all a dream, or if she had gone crazy. Was the Sea Goddess really standing there, not 10 feet away? No, this was real. She had been caught playing, and wanted nothing more than to get away from the girl in front of her. She was far too embarrassed to explain what she had been doing, to the girl she barely knew. The blonde rose quickly from the bench, knocking it, and herself over top of it to the ground. Stumbling, she grabbed her bag, and ran off the stage to the exit.

Shinji watched the whole scene play out before him. From the beautiful music, to the trans-like-state that it put his friend in, to the beautiful, and famous, violinist catching them in the auditorium. As quietly as he could manage, he fled the auditorium. He wasn't about to get caught using school equipment without permission, again.

* * *

_Part 6+ to come!_


	6. Chapter 6

It was no use. Without that goofy blonde bother her, Michiru couldn't concentrate. It had been a week since the violinist had caught the tomboy in the auditorium, and the blonde had missed every drawing class since. With a sigh, Michiru packed her supplies up. There was no point in sitting in class when she was getting no work done. Especially since every time she glanced at the empty stool next to her, she felt a pang of guilt.

Michiru quickly informed her teacher she felt ill, and exited the classroom. Once in the hallway, she headed towards the music building to put her art supplies away. She loved that the department had given her a cabinet, especially days that she decided to walk to school instead of drive. Not wanting to go home quite yet, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the Student Center.

A frustrated blonde took a bite out an apple, while reading from one of her text books. She had fallen behind in her academic classes, just trying to keep up in her drawing class. And since she had been skipping that class of late too, she knew she was sunk. With a sigh, she dog-eared her page, and closed the book. Leaning her head against the back of the booth, and closed her eyes. Everything had been alright until Shinji and her had gotten caught in the auditorium.

"Haruka?" The blonde's eyes snapped open, and fell upon a startled Michiru. "I'm sorry… I…" The teal haired girl stumbled over her words as Haruka just stared at her still in shock. "May I?" Michiru gestured to the seat on the other side of the booth from the blonde.

"Y… yeah! Of course!" Haruka scrambled to pull her books into some sort of order on the table top.

"Thank you." The musician said as she set her bag on the bench and slid in to face her classmate. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Michiru reached into her bag and produced a familiar jewel case, adding, "You left this in the sound booth."

Mortified, Haruka took the cd and put it in her bag quickly, "Kaioh, I'm really sorry… I had no right…."

Michiru raised her hand to interrupt the poor tomboy, "It's alright, Haruka. I have to admit," She smiled at the girl across from her, "I was upset… shocked at first, but it was quite good." The musician paused for a second and cleared her throat, "And if anyone at this table should be apologizing, that would be me." Haruka's mouth fell open and she stared fully at the Sea Goddess that was very real in front of her. Michiru looked at the shocked girl in front of her, and couldn't control her laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand, and a bewildered blonde slightly smiled and looked on.

Michiru composed herself, and continues, "Yes, well... in any case, I am sorry. I can be a little harsh at times. But I must say, you are quite irritating yourself." Haruka gaped, and was about to jump to her own defense, when a new set of laughter over took the humbled violinist.

"In that case, I'm sorry to." Not one for admitting she's wrong, Haruka mumbled. "Maybe we can start again?" Holding her hand out, "Ten'ou Haruka."

With a slightly raised eyebrow and uncertain, Michiru took Haruka's hand. Warm, and slightly course. Yet somehow fine was how the blonde's hand felt to her. Like sand on a beach. This caused Michiru to blush, "Kaioh Michiru." Everything in her mind screamed to let go of this warm, and somehow familiar hand, but something deeper than that urged her to hold on. "Please… call me Michiru."


End file.
